Kidnapped
by Gemini15
Summary: Evy and Alex are kidnapped by Ardeth's evil twin brother.The rest of summary are inside. EvyArdeth fic Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Thursday, August 18, 2005

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns', they belong to the great Stephen Sommes.

**Author's Note**: To let you all know that this is an Evy/Ardeth fanfic, I hoping that you all will find this very dramatic and romantic. I also want you to find this story tear-jerking because there's going to be a death scene. Alright please don't be mad at me, I just really like this plot so much. Anyway other than that I hope you all find this story very enjoyable.

**_P.S _**Please Read and Review this story,

**_DKorley_**

**Summary**:The O'connells had just recieved news from Izzy that the Med-jai warriors have turned back since Anhur, Ardeth's brother took his place. But suddenly the O'connells are attacked by none other than the Med-jaui and their new leader Anhur leaving Rick dead and Evy with Alex who are kidnapped.

**Kidnapped**

By: DKorley.

**CHAPTER 1**

Evelyn Carnarhan-O'connell sighed as she read through the thick stack pages of the book she was reading after finding a new artifact from Egypt, it has been six days since she has come back from Egypt. She missed being home, it took a lot of work trying to convince Rick to let her go after Imotep's second defeat. It seems after that incident he got so overprotective, in Egypt he wouldn't even let Evy visit their old friends because they might have a problem. But she was glad she was able to go to Egypt, Rick was out with Alex for a father-son day and this was their first time. The two have been having a bit trouble with their relationship as father and son, so they wanted to sort that out and Evy was very glad. Not only that she seem to be having a lot of quiet time with her library and work. She heard the door being open and then two happy voices of her husband and son.

_"We had fun didn't we?" _she heard Rick say laughing.

_"Yeah, and I threw those pies at you."_ she heard Alex say laughing also.

She got up and went to them, both of them went putting their jackets on the racket and they smiled at her, Evy smiled back.

"So you two had a lot of fun?" she asked, Alex came to hug his mother and pulled back looking up at her.

"Yes we did, we went to these cool places, and in this restaurant someone started a food fight. We had lots of fun." she smiled patting his head.

"Now you go upstairs and take a bath." Alex whined.

"Mom can it wait?"

"No it can't now go." she smiled, Alex slowly smiled running up the stairs. Rick came to her and then kissed her on the lips sweetly then pulling back.

"I missed you." he said.

"I missed you too." she said back making him grin. After Alex had his bath the family know were having dinner, having a convedrsation they always have.

"Alex tell her about that fat lady." Rick told Alex.

"Yeah, this lady was walking down the road with this really high heels and then one of them got stuck in one the sewer. Dad helped her but she ended up going home with one shoe." Evy laughed along with Rick. They talked about a whole lot of things during dinner, suddenly the doorbell ranged and Evy stood up.

"I will get it."

She went to the door and opened it, a black man who was badly injured with stained bandages was on the porch. He looked very familiar.

"Izzy?" she asked shocked, she heard him moan in pain and she quickly went to hold him.

"RICK!" she shouted for him to hear, moments later Rick came out with Alex following behind.Rick was shocked at the injuries on his friend Izzy, he bent down to help Evy carry him only to hear him yell in pain.

"Do worry we'll get you fixed." they both carefully carried Izzy into the living room on the couch, Rick turned to Alex who was standing there shocked.

"Alex go get the doctor." he ordered and Alex ran out the door to go next door where the doctor was living in, he knocked hard on the door. Moment later an old man with a robe on and glasses appeared looking as if he had been asleep. Alex thought why would he sleep so early.

"Oh hello Alex." he yawned.

"Yes Dr Wurnos, we had a badly injured friend in our house." The doctor looked alarmed.

"Hold on let me get my things." he ran in his house with Alex waiting impatiently, a few minutes later he came back out.

"Alright on we go now, boy."

The doctor and Alex finally reached the O'connell Manor, they went inside seeing Izzy shuddering. Evy, Rick, and Alex had to wait outside for hours before Dr Wurnos came back out smiling.

"Well it seems he just had to replace some bandages, they were very thin. He will will fine." Evy hugged him and pulled back.

"Thank you doctor." Dr Wurnos blushed nodding, Rick shaked his hand and the doctor patted Alex's hair.

"I must tell you, you saved the night." Alex smiled as the doctor left hom. The O'connells went back into the house seeing Izzy now sleeping.

"I think he should sleep here." Rick said his arms around his wife's shoulders. Evy noticed the tone of his voice meant fear, maybe Izzy was attacked by a new enemy. Alex and Rick went to bed and Evy decided to clear the table and read before going back to sleep, after her reading she went into her room seeing Rick sleeping and hearing him snore, she smiled and then changed into her nightgown and slept next to him on the bed. She felt an odd feeling, a feeling that soomething bad was about to happen. She smiled when Rick put his warm arms around her waist kissing her hair making her go to sleep without any worry.

It was morning, Evy woke and saw Rick had already gone downstairs. She knew she woke up late, she did what she was suppose to do every morning and went downstairs seeing Izzy sitting down with Rick next to him, Rick turned and saw Evy smiling at her.

"Good Morning." she went to him and kissed him. Izzy complained.

"Hey, I'm near you all so don't do any smootchy stuff." he said, the two pulled back laughing. Evy greeted him and went in the kitchen seeing Alex with the nanny Miranda.

"Morning mom." he greeted.

"Good Morning madame." Miranda said, she greeted both of them back. They all ate breakfast, it took a lot of talk making Miranda sit with them.

"No sit down." Evy said, Miranda smiled sitting by them.

"So Izzy how's Ardeth?" Alex asked Izzy who became quiet after his talking with Rick. He then looked sad and angry and sighed.

"He's the reason I was here." he said quietly, Rick looked shocked." A year ago, Ardeth told me he had a twin brother. They had some sort of a sibling rivalry, when they were thirteen his brother Anhur ran away not knowing three years later Ardeth became a leader of the Med-jai men.When Ardeth met Rick and Evy he heard that his brother was trying to take his place but never suceeded.."

"He never told us." Rick said, Izzy nodded.

"Three months later after he told me this, his brother came and took his place. Anhur somehow made the men think that he was doing all these bad things because they had to be strong, fearful. They listened to him, Ardeth is still a med-jai but he is working for him. He can't do anything about it and I never saw him when his former man attack cities for no reason, I complained and recieved these injuries. Anhur has been killing innocent people, some men he just takes them to fight for him. Women were taken as slaves." he said.

"Slaves!" Rick said. Izzy nodded.

"Why can't Ardeth do anything about it?" Evy asked.

"Because if he does he will have his loved ones killed and if he goes away, his brother will burn every house in the cities to find him." Izzy said sadly.Rick got up.

"I'm going to Egypt, Evy and Alex will stay here." Evy stood up looking at him.

"Rick, no!" she said, he looked at her.

"Look Evy I don't want people dying. I will be alright."

"How do I know that, Rick! Some things come unexpectedly." she yelled.

Miranda stood up and held Alex's hand pulling him into another room, she always does when Rick and Evy are arguing.Rick sighed holding Evy's shoulders.

"Evy look at me." she didn't, she was looking away and he put a finger to her chin moving her face to him.

"I promise I won't be harmed." he said.

"But-"

"No buts, I will be back I promise." she hesitated and slowly nodded. He smiled sadly hugging her close and pulling back.

"I promise." he then kissed her, Evy felt that it was his last kiss. And then a 'bang' on the door was heard. And then another one was heard followed by crashing sounds on the windows. Very familiar men identified as Ardeth's Med-jai warriors started coming in.

"How the hell did they came here?" Rick said, one of the men threw a dagger and luckily he caught now proceeding to go and fight them. Also he was glad his gun was right on the table next to the couch., when he had punched one of the men and went to get it someone took it with so much speed Rick didn't even see. He slowly looked up and saw Ardeth but he had no tatoos on his face and had an evil look: it was his brother Anhur.

"Stop." he shouted when the Med-jai men were about to stab Rick. Rick got up as Anhur pointed the gun at him.

"Since Izzy is here I trust you know who I am?"

"Yes." Rick glared at him. Anhur heard noise, he turned and saw in a corner Evy stood. Izzy was pushing one of the men off him and Miranda holding Alex, he smirked and looked at Rick.

"I must tell you O'connell but you have very beautiful women in here, especially the one standing next to table." he said. Rick then punched him and quickly held the gun. Anhur stood up again wiping the blood of the corner of his mouth.

"By that punch I am guessing that she is your wife, correct?"

"Correct." When the men were about to fight Rick, Anhur raised his hand stopping them. And then he punch Rick who blocked it and used the gun missing Anhur. Anhur took out a sword, two of them and gave one to Rick.

"Let's play fair."

Evy looked at them then at one med-jai who was grinning at her. She couldn't move because he was looking at her, she looked at the knife on the table and then at him. But he was now looking somewhere else, she took the knife and whispered for Miranda and Alex to go.

"HEY!" One of the men saw them and was running to them but Evy threw the knife at him, Izzy was now fighting the other men. He was in pain when they hit his injured parts. Rick was cut on the leg, but he still fought. Anhur was smirking while fighting with Rick which made him mad because he was losing. Anhur blocked Rick's sword with his sword, Evy saw Alex was being grabbed by one of the Med-jai's.

"Mom! Let go." Alex yelled and kicked him.

Evy heard Miranda screaming and then a sound of killing. She felt her heart break and looked at Rick,he was kneeling on the ground with Anhur in front of him, his sword in his chest. She fought the Med-jai off her.

"RICK!" she screamed crying. Anhur removed his sword, and Rick fell to the ground. She looked at Anhur who now turned to her smirking, she was grabbed by three of the Med-jai warriors and they threw she to the ground, she went to Rick looking at him and holding his cheek. He looked at her and smiled.

"I-I love you." he said and she kissed him forgetting Anhur was there. But when she pulled back, he didn't moved.

"He's dead." she looked up at Anhur glaring at him. She was hit him but he held her arms.

"You looked oddly familiar."

"She's Evelyn Carnarhan master, the one Ardeth talks of." one Med-jai said but Evy did'nt look.

"Ah yes, you were on that picture he has." he grinned evilly.

"Let go of me." She said dangerously.

"I'm afraid I can't, actually I won't." she gasped when he grabbed her neck."You will be my slave, scrubbing my floors, making my food, that is by day. And at night.."she struggled from his grasp hearing the men laugh quietly."I think you have the idea." he released her.

"I will never be your slave!" she yelled.

"Alright.." He turned to Alex held by two men." Bring him." they did, and Anhur held him bringing out his sword.

"NO DON'T" Evy shouted when Anhur pointed the sword to his neck, she began to cry.

"Don't? I thought you didn't want to be my slave." he was about to cut Alex who shut his eyes.

"No! I will, just please don't kill my son." she said. Anhur let Alex go until he saw his Med-jai mark.

"In fact he will fight for me, at least he will not die." Evy hesitated but nodded. Anhur smirked.

"It's settled then."

**Did you like he first chapter? I hope so, anyway those who read Parson Capen House and are waiting for the next chapters.. don't worry, they are all written and ready to go. On monday.**

**So I hope you liked this first chapter and please R&R.**

**-Dixie**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday, August 21, 2005

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns' like I said they belong to Stephen Sommers.

**Author's Note**: This is my next chapter for 'Kidnapped'. I am now going to add Johnathan, you readers reviewed that I didn't put him in well don't worry I had planned him to be in all along. Anyway thank you so much for the reviews, I really loved them and I hope this chapter you all are going to read is what you wanted. I also am going to make this story very long and I promise you all that, and I reread my first chapter and saw I had some of my words mispelled and just to let you all know that I've found out about them and I will try to make this chapter free of them. So I hope that you will enjoy this story and review it.**P.S** To tell you all, **this will later be Rated R for violence and maybe more.**

-_DKorley_

**Summary**:Izzy survives the attack and quickly goes to Johnathan's to tell him the bad news, meanwhile Evy doesn't like her first day in Egypt.

**Kidnapped**

By: DKorley

**CHAPTER 2**

Izzy fluttered his eyes open, he realized he was on the floor and got up wincing when his injured parts hurt more, he saw it was morning and remembered what had happened last night. He finally got up and looked around seeing Rick and the whole house looked a mess. He jumped when there was a 'bang' on the door, police men had came in and saw him.

"What happened here?"

Izzy was immedietely sent to the hospital, he had told the police the whole story about what had happened in the O'connell Manor.He was sitting on the hospital bed with the police in front of him with a note pad writing what Izzy had told him.

"Does Mrs O'connell have any relatives?" the police asked, Izzy thought had and finally had one.

"Yes, I know she has a brother Johnathan Carnarhan but I don't know where he lives.." he was cut off by the police man.

"Don't worry, he very popular around here. We'll tell him the news." he assured Izzy who nodded.

Johnathan had tried to call his sister all morning but there wasn't any answer, he sighed and went to his own personal bar. When he was about to drink he heard a knock on his door. Hoping it was Evy and the others he opened the door and saw two police men in front of him.

"Hullo Mr. Carnarhan, I'm afriad I have some bad news." one of the police man said. Johnathan still stood there until the other police man talked.

"Um, would you mind if we came in?" Johnathan came to his senses.

"Oh no of course not." He let them in, they sat on his couch and he sat with them.

"So you wanted to tell me something ?" Johnathan asked.

"Yes, your friend Izzy..."

"He came here!" Johnathan asked in suprise.

"Yes. Mr.Carnarhan there was an attack in your sister's mansion last night." Johnathan was shocked, he got up putting his hand on his hair.

"Oh God no."he whimpered.

"Rick O'connell was killed last night, your sister was kidnapped with the maid and your nephew." Johnathan turned to them.

"So you can do something about it.."

"No." Johnathan gaped a little.

"What!" he yelled, the policemen stood up.

"She is in another country, we can't do anything about it. Only if Egypt has policemen.."

"Egypt! She was taken there!"

"Please Mr.Carnarhan..."

"No, I want to visit Izzy."

The policemen sent Johnathan to the hospital, they showed him to the room Izzy was in. He stopped at the door and knock.

"_Come in." _Izzy's voice said. Johnathan opened the door and saw Izzy sitting on the bed in his clothes, the nurse was wrapping his injuries with the bandages.

"I heard what happened."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week passed, finally Evy and the others reached Egypt. They were taken near the sea where huts were, and more men stayed. Evy grieved over Rick's death but thought about Ardeth. Somehow she was mad at him, never wanted to speak to him. Anhur held her arm the whole time until they went in one stone building. The only one other than the huts, it was very big though.

_'The man must have stolen a lot of money'_ Evy thought as they entered.She looked back and saw Alex was gone.

"Where's Alex!" she yelled. Anhur held his grip on her arm which hurt her.

"He's a Med-jai now, remember?" he whispered. He brought her to a woman a little older than her, Miranda was taken somewhere else.

"Take to her room." the woman nodded holding Evy's hand and bringing her upstairs.

"My name is Sarah." she said suddenly said smiling a little. Evy looked at her and smiled also.

"Evelyn, but you can call me Evy. My friends call me that." Sarah nodded. They reached a room and when Sarah opened the door Evy gasped in shock. All she could see is rows of beds and women sleeping on them, some of them woke up looking at her.

"There is your bed, next to mine." Evy sat on hers.

"So he took another one?" one of the women said, sitting next to Sarah. Evy could hear men laughing and music playing, she felt such a gruge against them after what they did to Rick.

The three new friends talked until they slept, Evy had no idea what she was about to face the next morning. She woke up seeing Sarah awake not smiling.

"What?"

"You have to go downstairs." Evy got up slowly and opened the door, she had other clothes on before she went. She slowly walked down the stairs and she bathed and just had on a beige satin dress with nothing under. She felt very uncomfortable, she went downstairsa and saw Anhur laughing with the other Med-jai men, she saw Miranda sitting next to one crying quietly. Anhur saw Evy.

"Ah, here she is!"he shouted grinning. He pulled her sitting down and her standing, he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and she gasped.

"May I introduce to you, Evelyn Carnarhan. Wife of thr great O'connell!"

"It's Evelyn O'connell." she yelled. All of them where quiet, Anhur looked at her smirking.

"I think the men outside will need some amusement today, after all the work they did."

"W-what are you saying!" Evelyn asked quietly. Anhur let go of her waist smirking even wider.

"I want to see if Ardeth really cares for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ardeth sat in his hut, he was so angry and sad. More people died everyday and he couldn't do anything about it, he sighed sitting on his narrow bed thinking of Evelyn.

'I hope she doesn't end up here." he said to himself, he suddenly saw one of his former men come in.

"Ardeth, master calls you." Ardeth got up, he was lead to the building and inside he saw his brother sitting on a golden chair with his two guards.

"Ardeth I have a suprise for you."

"Like you have..."

"I brought Evelyn."

"What!" Ardeth asked quietly shocked. Anhur smiled more.

"I said I brought Evelyn, I killed her husband, brought her along with her son and maid..."

"WHERE IS SHE!" Anhur stood up and faced him.

"You can have that damn woman, it seems she has a mind of her own. Anyway I gave her to the other men." Ardeth wanted to strangle him but is known for bottling his emotions. Anhur smiked sitting on his chair.

"The men need some prize after their hard work." Ardeth quickly ran out of the tower, he tried looking around but no sign of her. Until he saw a large group of his former men laughing.

"GIVE HER TO ME!" Ardeth heard one of them say.He walked through the crowd shoving them off of him until he saw the worst, Evy was held behind, one tall bald man held her under her chest pulling her up. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were dirty and she was drenched with sweat and her hair was almost all over her face.

"Put her on the the ground!"

"She's master's!" one of them said.

"Not anymore." Evy was thrown on the ground and quickly got up punching him hard. She saw him put his hand on his mouth where she hit him, never realizing she was held by two now. Blood came out of his mouth, he wiped it off.

"Raise the dress!"

Out of nowhere Ardeth came in and punched him, the man who wanted to violate Evy fell on the fire. He cried out in pain, Evy was let go and she fell on the ground. The men didn't even do anything but watched Ardeth carry her as she sobbed.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." he said.

He took her to his hut and when he bended down to put her on his bed she moved herself.

"Let go!" she sat on the floorfolding her hands looking somewhere else and sobbing.

"If need anyth..."

"I'm fine! I've had enough already!" she shouted at him, Ardeth could tell she was very angry and sad.

"Well you need your wounds to be mended." he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy was finally recovered and ready to go, he and Johnathan were now going to Egypt to save Evy and the others. Johnathan stood on the balcony of the ship, Izzy came behind him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Evy is a strong woman."

"Yes I know, but I'm just so worried."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hoped you all liked it. Next chapter will come soon!**

**-Dixie**


	3. Chapter 3

Monday, August 22, 2005

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns'. They belong to Stephen Sommers.

**Author's Note**: Alright chapter three of 'Kidnapped' is here, this time it will be longer because I realized on chapter two it was a little shorter than the first one. Oh well, thank you so so so much of the reviews and I really apprieciate them. I hope this chapter will earn me more of your great reviews and I hope you all will enkjoy this chapter more.

-_DKorley_

**Summary**: As Izzy and Johnathan are on their way to Egypt to save Evy with the others also Johnathan uncovers a secret about Evy, Evy and Ardeth have a rough beginning. And Alex gets a new friend.

**Kidnapped**

By: DKorley.

**CHAPTER 3**

**A MONTH LATER**

"Want a drink?" Izzy sat with Johnathan giving him a glass of wine, Johnathan smiled accepting the glass of wine. He took a gulp smacking his lips afterwards.

"I remember when me and Evy were kids, I was the older one. She always bottled her emotions, we were never close. Until when our uncle started visiting, he tolerated me a lot. But somehow he liked her more, he would take her out all the time and when she came home I was getting a little suspicious."

" Did you ever find out what happend?" Johnathan took another gulp.

"My uncle and I had an argument, I was thrown outside. My parents were at work and I found my way back in, I went upstairs and saw Evy backing away from him. I called the police and he was taken away, she told me that he never raped her. He always touched her a lot,I never even heard of a grown man wanting to ruin an innocent child like Evy, so I was very overprotective during the years until she found Rick. Now he's gone and she might be there, I know she is strong but I'm just so worried to death."

Izzy was quite shocked, he patted Johnathan's shoulder. Johnathan smiled sadly sighing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evy winced when Ardeth tended her wounds, after she had refused so many times he still wouldn't listen. He put a towel in the hot water inside a bucket and after that he squeezed it letting the water out and putting them on Evy's bruises.

"Just because you're tending me doesn't mean we will be friends again." Ardeth kept on tending her wounds.

"I do not care, your wounds must be tended." he said quietly.

He knew Evy mad about recently and Rick's death, and she was so worried about Alex. Ardeth finally finished with her bruises and put the items back in place. He wrapped some bandages around her arm.

"I need to do your waist." Ardeth said.

"My waist is just fine!" she said dangerously, Ardeth knew after what had happened to her she was probably cautious.

"Trust me, I'm harmless."

Evy hesitated a bit, she didn't know why she has been mean to Ardeth. Also is because she had nothing under the dress she was wearing.

"Um, I have nothing under."

"What?"

"I have nothing under!" she almost yelled, Ardeth looked a little angry.

"Look I am trying to..never mind you can do it yourself." He gave Evy the bandage, she snatched it out of his hand.

"Well what are you waiting for turn!" she said, Ardeth quickly turned. Minutes passed and he was getting a little impatient.

"I'm done." he heard Evy say and turned.They then just minded their own business in an uncomfortable silence, Evy felt a lot of remorse treating Ardeth like that, like he was one of them. But she didn't have the nerve to just apologize to him.

"So why are you working for your brother?" she asked suddenly, Ardeth hesitated a bit putting Evy in an uncomfortable state before he talked.

"If I fight him there might be a chance I will fail and he will do worst to people in Egypt."

"But he is! And you don't even have the nerve to stand up to him." Evy said. Ardeth looked angry.

"Look, I don't like to take risks."

"Then what will happen! You might as well slowly be like him and watch him kill more innocent people!" Ardeth banged his hand in the small table almost suprising Evy and he glared at her.

"Don't you ever say that again!" he yelled.

"Or what?" she asked him mocking him."If you don't want to hear me say that then go to him and you show him who is the real leader...Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed and you sleep on the floor." she said proceeding to do so.

Ardeth just sat there shocked of what he heard from Evy, she was right. He had to fight him but he was wary of the consequences. Ardeth was wary because his brother killed Rick O'connell, the one who was a very strong man.If Ardeth lost he would lose the most important people in his life, like Evy. She would suffer under Anhur's wrath and she will be forced to see Alex grow to be like them. The Med-jai warriors aren't suppose to be like this, Ardeth was very full of things he was worried about.

Evy saw Ardeth fall asleep instantly, she was so worried about Alex and Miranda and also Izzy who was left to die. She thought of Rick who might be very angry to see Anhur treat her like this, and she slowly began to cry softly. She missed Rick so much and she has been having these strange feelings for Ardeth suddenly. It has been almost a month since Rick had died and it was too soon to move on. She didn't want to move on, she sighed smiling at a few memories. One when Rick had proposed to her.

_Flashback_

_"The lake is really beautiful Rick, thanks for taking me here." Evy said. _

_She was sitting next to Rick who had his arms around her, her head on his shoulders._

_"I figured you would love this place instead of those books you've been reading." Evy laughed kissing him.They were silent for a moment until Rick pulled back standing up looking at a confused Evy who stood up as well._

_He held her hands and took a deep breath._

_"Evy, we've been together for six months now. I know it's too soon but I just don't want to lose you, I want to be with you forever. You are so amazing, you're spiritual, you're everything a man would want. And I know that I would'nt find someone like you. That's why I'm asking you.."_

_Evy saw Rick search in his pocket and brought out a small velvet box, she gasped.When he kneeled down opening it revealing a diamond ring._

_"Evelyn Carnarhan, will you marry me?"_

_She began to cry out of joy."Yes"_

_Rick got up and hugged her lifting her up and kissing her, he put her down and put the ring on her finger before kissing her again_

_End Flashback_

Evy cried herself to sleep, Ardeth had heard her. He felt like a scared person the way he just stands there seeing his brother kill. He did it for long that it ended up to Rick dead and his family in danger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex sat by the fireplace with the other Med-jai men, he was in their uniform now but was not fighting now. He was young, he saw them in digust drinking wine and turning into drunkards. He was worried about his mother and Miranda, he couldn't believe what his mother had did for him. And he felt very guilty of it he was about to cry and quickly wiped his eyes.

"Don't be a baby." he said to himself.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turning to see a boy with brown hair and tan skin, he looked like he was fifteen and offered Alex a cup of water.

"You thirsty?" Alex nodded and took the cup drinking it."I'm Allan" the boy said extending his hand for Alex who shaked it.

"Alex."

"A pleasure to meet you Alex."

"You too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Liked it? Hope I get some great reviews from you all. Next chapter coming soon!**

**-Dixie**


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday, August 24, 2005

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Muumy Returns' they belong to Stephen Sommers.

**Author's Note**: This is the fourth chapter of 'Kidnapped', I've never made a long story before. I couldn't even believe that I typed a lot of words when they are only three chapters. And that's because of your great reviews. I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter more than the other ones. Those are reading this now, this might be the starting of **Rated R ** so all of you be warned. There's going to be a lot of violence and other things coming up. Anyway please Read and Review this story and I hope that you all will enjoy it.

-DKorley

**Summary**: John and Izzy are finally in Egypt and meet an old man who might lead them to Anhur. Also Alex is having fun with his new friend and Evy makes a big mistake. (Well that's what she thinks.)

**Kidnapped**

By: DKorley.

**CHAPTER 4**

"Johnathan wake up, we're in Egypt!" Johnathan rolled of his bed when he heard Izzy. He quickly put on his clothes and went outside yawning but gaped in shock.

"Anhur had scared all of the people." he saw Izzy standing there.

The compound was so empty, mostly when Johnathan visited Egypt there were many people on the streets doing their own business but the place was deserted. Johnathan slowly walked down the ship's stairs to the land.

"Oh my God." he mumured, he saw how dangerous this man was.Johnathan walked with Izzy on the streets seeing the citizens locking their doors and windows. The stores were all closed.

"Young men!"

Johnathan and Izzy turned to see an old man with gray hair and hazel eyes standing on a porch, they looked at eachother wondering why this man wasn't acting like the others.

"Let's go." Izzy said. They went to the old man who motioned them to enter his home, they were amazed by the rich colored funiture and beutiful vases he had.

"This is my shop, obviously people are not visiting anymore." The old man sighed and smiled." You can sit."

Izzy and Johnathan smiled and sat on one of the old man's couches, they saw him sit opposite to them smiling and then he sighed.

"My name is Perseus." the old man introduced himself.

"I'm Johnathan and this is Izzy." Johnathan said.

"Well I trust you would like something to drink."

"No, we are actually in a hurry." Izzy said.

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

"So your mother is here." Allan asked, Alex nodded sadly.

"It's because of me."

"I know how you feel." Allan said, Alex looked at him.

"You do?" Allan nodded.

"My sister is here, they threatened to kill me if she doesn't become a slave." Allan said sadly.

"Same here." Alex said."So what's your sister's name?"

"Sarah, she's fifteen years older than me. She is thirty-two.""

"That means you are seventeen, am I right?" Allan nodded. The two talked through the day, the men now were more drunk almost everyday. Alex never saw his mother or Miranda and he was getting very worried, he wanted to find a way to get out of this place.

**vvvvvvvvvvvv**

Evy sat on the bed eating what Ardeth had brought for her, she was very worried about Alex and Miranda. Miranda might be so frightened when Evy saw her crying sitting with one of the men opposite to Anhur. She sighed, she knew Alex was very strong emotionally and that could get him in danger. She prayed silently that he and Miranda were alright.She saw Ardeth come in the hut covering his arm, she saw blood on his hand and put the plate of food down.

"What happened?" she asked. Ardeth was suprised she was worried after being angry with him but she was a human being.

"Nothing just a..ARGHH!" he sat on the mat and Evy came to him looking at his arm.

"The man was a little mad I almost burned him." Evy took one of the long bandages and hot water with a towel.

"This will hurt a bit, I forgot I had this medicine. I put some inside, I knew you would be hurt." she said as she put the towel in the hot water and took it out squeezing it and then placed it on his wound.

"Argh!" he hissed.

"Told it will hurt." she pressed it on his wound. He glared at her.

"I recall saying that 'a little bit' !" he spat.

"Look stop moving, I'm trying to help!" she almost yelled. After using the towel she put the bandage around his arm not noticing that he was looking at her.

"That will do it." she suddenly smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Hours passed, Evy woke up from her sleep seeing that it was very early in the morning. About two o'clock, she saw Ardeth still sleeping on the mat. She got up and tip toed outside sighing happily that the men were in their huts. She sat on the sand thinking about Rick, she looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. Rick had spent a lot of money on it but that didn't bother her, she never wants to take it off.

"Having some fresh air?" she turned and saw Ardeth who came and sat by her smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked turning away."

"Nothing." they were silent for a moment, and Evy was very nervous.

"I'm going back to sleep." she hurriedly got up and went inside the hut followed by Ardeth.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing just leave me alone!" she spat.

She went and sat on the other side of the bed sighing, there was silent for a while and she felt Ardeth put his hands on her shoulders and then felt him kissing her neck his hands now on her waist. She was spellbound she couldn't pull back, she found her little strength and did.

"Don't touch me!" she spat.

"Oh..I'm very sorry." he apologized." It was a mistake I will never do it again."

She couldn't take it anymore,she stood up and turned to him before he walked.Ardeth was a little confused until she pulled one strap of her dress and then pulled her dress down before putting her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Ardeth kissed back pulling her close.

(Told ya it will be Rated R but not for this kind but for violence.)

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Izzy and Johnathan had slept over Perseus' store, Izzy and Johnathan weren't planning this but they were so tired and they knew that Ardeth would protect Evy and the others.

"My daugther and son are kidnapped, please find them too." Perseus said.

"What are their names?" Johnathan asked.

"Allan and Sarah, Anhur lives near that beach." Perseus pointed to the beached, Izzy and Johnathan turned and saw a beach with many huts and a big building.

"Please find them, free the slaves."

"We will."Izzy assured him, and they went on their journey.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Liked it? I hope so, next chapter coming soon!**

**-Dixie**


	5. Chapter 5

Friday, August 26, 2005

**Disclaimer**:I do not 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns', they both belong to Stephen Sommers.

**Author's Note**: This is the fifth chapter of 'Kidnapped', sorry I took a little long to update. I had to put in another chapter for my other story 'Parson Capen House'. Anyway this is where the tension is growing, I hope you all will like this chapter better than the others. I really want to keep on improving on this story.Also I realized on chapter four I didn't make it that long. I'll try my best to make this longer than the others. I hope you enjoy this story and Read and Review!(:

-DKorley

**P.S**: Than you **_soooooo_** much for the reviews! I'm really glad you liked the plot and everything else in it.

**Summary: **Like I wrote, Evy thinks she has made a big mistake. Alex tries to find out a way to save his mother, Miranda, and of course Sarah with his new friend Allan. John and Izzy finally get into Anhur's territory but they have to disguise themselves first.

**Kidnapped**

By: DKorley.

**CHAPTER 5**

Evy slowly fluttered her eyes open, she looked around and saw that it was morning. It looked like it was about seven o'clock. She saw that hair hair was a little messy, and she was without any clothes. She sat up with the sheet covering her and saw who was next to her: it was Ardeth. She gasped shocked about what she had done and got off the bed.

"Oh my God." she almost screamed which made Ardeth jump up, he realized that he was naked and saw Evy who had the sheet wrapped around her.

"I can't believe I did that." she said quietly trembling. She quickly took her clothes and put them on, she didn't even care that Ardeth was looking at her. She started to sob and ran out of the hut, she went faraway from his hut almost to the sea. She sat on the sand wrapping her arms around her legs crying, she betrayed Rick. And it was only a short time after he died.She cried harder, she promised herself never to move on and it led to this. She wanted to kill herself, her head was buried in her arms and she looked up at the sea. She heard a backround sound and looked on her side. About two men sat there grinning, she looked at her other side another one. She looked behind and saw one of the men Ardeth saved her from. She was frightened and slowly stood up walking, they still looked at her slowly standing up. She walked faster and they walked faster and then began to run, but unfortunately they caught her and clamped her mouth that it was almost swollen.

**vvvvvvvv**

Izzy and Johnathan had made it into Anhur's territory after beating two of Ardeth's former men. They were in the alley near Anhur's building. And Izzy stopped him.

"What!" Johnathan hissed.

"Look! We can't just go in there and fight about a hundred men off. We don't even have a plan!" Izzy whispered.

"So what are you suggesting!"

Izzy and Johnathan usaully didn't save people by themselves, mostly it was Rick who did all the job. This was their first time.(A little humor here.)

"Disguise ourselves." Izzy said simply, Johnathan paused and rubbed his ears.

"I'm so sorry, there must be water in my eyes. WHAT KIND OF PLAN IS THAT!"Johnathan yelled, Izzy motioned him to be quiet.

"_hey_"

They turned and saw two men coming towards them, Johnathan looked at Izzy and sighed nodding. As if he's agreeing with Izzy's plan. Both of them beat up the two guards and took their clothes wearing them.

"Does this make me look fat?" Izzy asked, Johnathan hit him hard on the head.

"We have my sister and the others to save, we have no time for your fashion!" Johnathan hissed.

**vvvvvvvvv**

Alex and Allan were in one hut, they were talking in a very interesting conversation until Alex brought one subject up.

"I think we can find a way out." Alex whispered to Allan who looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you insane!" Allan whispered, Alex covered his mouth looking if anyone was listening. He let go of Allan's mouth and looked at him.

"Do you want to save your sister or not!" Alex hissed, Allan hesitated and nodded quickly. Alex smiled and looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Here's the plan." Allan nodded." We wait until everyone is asleep, then we free the slaves and find my mother and your sister. We'll silently tell them to go and then call the police and we wait here until they come." Allan wasn't satisfied.

"Did I mention Anhur scared them also?"

"Ugh!" Alex sighed."Then we'll think of another one." he said again.

**vvvvvvvvv**

"GET OFF ME!"

It was almost in the afternoon. Evy shouted at one of the men who grabbed her and clamped her mouth and muffling her screams and cries. They were inside his his hut and the others.

"Ardeth won't save you this time, why don't I have a little fun. What do you say boys?" he asked the others from behind who were laughing quietly.

Ardeth felt very guilty about Evy getting angry with him, he figured that she might be very to him because of the men. He dressed and stepped outside now in panic. Evy wasn't anywhere to be seen, he then heard a piercing scream. He recognized that voice: it was Evy. He ran to where the scream came from, he saw a hut with about three men lining up. Others were still asleep in their huts ignoring Evy's screams as if it was a normal thing, they saw Ardeth and began to back away when he came. He went inside the hut and saw Evy trying to get the man attacking her off. Ardeth threw him off her and punch him cutting him with his dagger on his thigh, he saw Evy crying hard and carried her.Her arms were tightly around his neck as she cried. Finally they reached his hut and he slowly put her on the bed, he went to sit on the mat waiting for her to stop.

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you." he said quietly, Evy stopped crying and looked at him.

"You see every treat he makes he means it. If I fight him there might be a chance he'll win and if I confront him I will have my loved ones killed. Especially you.." Evy wiped her tears.

"You will be dead if I say one word of confront to him, if I die you will suffer like the others." he said quietly then looking at her.

"I'm sorry."

**vvvvvvvvvv**

Izzy and Johnathan sighed in relief when they passed the Med-jai who looked very suspicious to them, they had told him they don't have a hut and he gave them one.

"So now what?" Johnathan asked Izzy.

"We'll wait till they all sleep, then we'll make our mov-" they saw a woman came in, she was thrown on the grown. She had messy brown hair and tan skin, she was slender and her clothes were messy. Johnathan saw the man who threw her in.

"A present from me." he laughed and went off. Johnathan then helped the woman get up and she snatched her hand away and glared at him showing him a dagger.

"Lay a hand on me and you will die." she said dangerously.

"No we're here to help, we're men in disguise." Izzy said. Johnathan usually acted very scared when he saw someone was going to kill him but he looked serious.

"What'a your name?" he asked. The woman dropped her dagger.

"Sarah." Johnathan recognized that name.

"Do you have a brother?"

"Yes..his name is Allan." Johnathan turned to Izzy.

"It's her."

"What?" Sarah asked, and Johnathan turned to her smiling.

"I came here for my sister and the others. I made a promise to your father I would come and save you." Sarah smiled."I would need your help." she nodded.

Izzy saw how the two stared at eachother." What John you like her or something?" he asked and Johnathan glared at him making Sarah laugh a little.

**vvvvvvvvvv**

The afternoon turned to night, Evy and Ardeth were friends again. It was very late in the night, Evy woke up from her short slumber and stared at Ardeth who was sleeping on the mat. She gave up: she did fall for Ardeth, she got up from her bed going to the sleeping Ardeth who was face up. Just when she was about to touch his cheek he held her wrist waking up and looking up at her.

"I'm so sorry-" she stopped when he pulled her to him and kissed her hard and she kissed back.

She moaned softly when he rolled over now he was on top of her still kissing her deeply and passionately, Evy couldn't stop him.._she didn't want him to stop._She felt him raise her dress up before making love to her.

(Sorry I couldn't do a sex scene, it's just that I'm fourteen and my mom would freak if she finds out I write that.)

The next morning Ardeth sat on a chair watching Evy sleep peacefully, he thought about what she had said in the past. To stand up to his brother and show him who was leader, he couldn't take that risk. He didn't want to lose Evy, or ruin their chance of being together. He sighed and then one of his former men saw him.

"What?"

"The master would like to speak to you."

"Tell him later."

"He says no-"

"And I say later!" Ardeth almost yelled. He sighed as the Med-jai went off probably going to tell Anhur that he took Evy who was suppose to be his slave and mistress. He had to find a way to stop this, in order to not let anyone get hurt.

**vvvvvvvvv**

**Liked it? I hope that you Read and REVIEW please!(: I think I made this long enough, anyway you let me know if it's not.**

**-Dixie**


	6. Chapter 6

Monday, August 29, 2005

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns'..they belong to Stephen Sommers.

**Author's Note**:Just finished on my last story 'Parson Capen House' now I can have my full attention on this. Sorry for taking a little long to update this chapter. I just want to finish my recent story and get my full attention on this so that I can update sooner. Anyway this is the sixth chapter of 'Kidnapped' and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter more than the other chapters. And there is going to be a little bit reunion in here. Maybe. Anyway enjoy this story and please Read and Review this chapter please. Also I want to say thank you very much for those reviews to **krillball6, Lucky Fannah, and Evelyn Carnarhan-O'connell.** Thank you so much for the reviews.(:

**Summary**:Johnathan finds Alex and Allan and all of them thry to come up with a plan. Sarah and Johnathan get a little close and Evy and Ardeth have a little talk.

**Kidnapped**

By: DKorley

**CHAPTER 6**

It was nightfall, Ardeth had been think about how to get Evy and the others out of the huts and fight his brother alone. He watched Evy sitting on the eating the food he brought for her, she looked at him smiling.

"Why the stare?" she asked.

"Nothing, you just look so..." he went to sit next to her and put the plate on the smalltable and kissed her passionately then pulled back." Beautiful." he whispered. Evy smiled sadly.

"Ardeth I know what you've been doing." she said quietly, she hung her head low starting to cry. Ardeth sighed deeply and put his finger on her chin bringing her face up to his.

"I can't let you suffer here, you and Alex have to go first then I wil fight my brother."

"But why?" she sobbed, Ardeth then put his hands on her cheek and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"If you stay and I fight my brother there might be a chance that I will lose. And he will kill more people and make you suffer. But if you go with Alex I might die and I will take him with me. And he wouldn't come to you."

"No don't say that Ardeth! Then what happens to your men."

"I can find a way to make them as they were."

"Ardeth..."

"No. You have to be safe, I don't you to suffer here." he said and kissed her then pulled back." There might be a chance that I won't live but I will try my best to be with you." this made Evy smile again.

She didn't want to lose Ardeth the way she lost Rick, she kissed him deeply and passionately. Making Ardeth push her on the bed.

**vvvvvvv**

Alex and Allan finally came up with a plan, they wanted to check if the men near their hut were asleep. They heard noises in the hut next to them. They came out of the hut wanting to knock the men next to them unconcious. Alex held a hard object now pushing the cloth for a dorr away and froze.

"Uncle John?"

Johnathan was about to hit Alex also and sighed hugging him then pulling back." Alex my boy." Alex smiled when he patted his head.Alex saw Allan ran to the woman next to Izzy and hugged.

"Allan." She hugged him tightly with tears in her eyes.

"Alex you've grown taller." Izzy said. Alex then snickered when he saw Izzy in the uniform making Izzy frown at Johnathan.

"See! I told you that it makes me look fat!" Izzy almost shouted. Johnathan looked at Sarah.

"Please just one punch." he begged.

"No!" she laughed. Johnathan sighed smiling and looked at Alex and saw the stone in his hand.

"Alex don't tell me you were about to hit me with that!"

"Well I didn't know, and what about that vase you're holding!" The scene was making everyone laugh quietly not to wake the other men up.

"Well it is fragile!"

"Then how come you wanted to hit me with it?" Johnathan smiled, mostly his nephew can be a smartmouth. He missed the old times and patted Alex head again then hit it.

"Ow!"

"That's payback." Alex grumbled smiling a bit. He missed his friend and uncle, Johnathan started to get serious.

"Have you seen your mum?" Alex sighed sadly.

"No I haven't." he said quietly, Johnathan turned to Izzy.

"He hasn't seen Evy." Sarah gasped a little, she recognized that name.

_"My frieands call me Evy."_

"I have seen her." Sarah said. Everyone turned to her looking at her." She was with me and the other slaves, Anhur sent her to the men because she confronted him..." Johnathan put his hand on his forhead sighing sadly.

"But I heard one of men talking to Anhur say that Ardeth has saved her, she's in his hut." Izzy, Alex, and Johnathan sighed in relief.

"Now all we have to do is find Ardeth's hut." Izzy said and the others agreed."I'll ask one of the men where his tent is, at least they won't find out I'm a traitor.."

"No, no, no I'll do it. You look to fat in it." Johnathan said making Izzy frown at him.

"At least you look skinny in it."

"Hey!"

"Payback."

All of them later had to fix a plan to get Evy and Ardeth, then save the slaves and men who were forced to be Anhur's men.

**vvvvvvv**

After their love making Ardeth and Evy naked in eachothers eachother's arms, Ardeth was awake later his mind full of worries. He felt Evy stir and kissed her hair holding her close.

"Ardeth what is it?" he heard her ask, he felt her turned to face him. He smiled sadly stroking her cheek and staring deep into her eyes.

"Nothing."

"Stop lying to me Ardeth." she said quietly, Ardeth sighed kissing her then pulled back.

"I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"About you, Alex and the others..."he was silenced by Evy's kiss, she pulled back.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. But about Alex, I'm worried about him being here."

"I'm sure he will be fine, he is a very strong boy." Ardeth said." Do you think he will be alright with us?"

"What do you mean Ardeth?"

"I mean with us being together after his father's death." Evy sighed.

"He will be mad about it, but he has to understand.Rick was a great father to him, and Alex might think you are trying to take his place. But I will talk to him.."

"No I will." Evy smiled a little and recieved a deep kiss from Ardeth. She was still worried, but it wasn't about Alex but about Ardeth. She didn't want to lose him like she lost Rick, she couldn't accept another death of her loved on. She didn't want to.

**vvvvvvvv**

**Sorry it was short, but next chapter will come soon I promise. Alex really has a right to be mad, he loved his father very much. I'm afraid that I'll get some insults on my review page. I'll tell you all a secret, I saw one lady's story and she had forty reviews. All of the reviews were insults, barely a single kind review. Shocked aren't you?**

**-Dixie**

**Sorry, I can't tell you the person's story, I'm afraid that'll be a not so good thing to do.**


	7. Chapter 7

Wednesday, August 31, 2005

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns', they belong to Stephan Sommers.

**Author's Note**:Sorry I took a little long, I have been working on this original story of mine. I haven't done the title yet, it's a novel. It's romance and dram but mostly its very dramatic. Anyway this is the seventh chapter of 'Kidnapped' I hope you all enjoy this chapter then you read and review! To **krillball6,** I'll give you the lady's penname on your email adress. So now to all you readers, enjoy then Read and Review!(: This chapter will be longer I promise.

-Dixie.

**Summary**: Johnathan asks one of the Med-jai to find Ardeth not knowing he was so close, when Alex finds out about his mother and Ardeth and he doesn't take it so well. Anhur has found out about Ardeth with Evy and takes Evy back making the plan for freeing the slaves go into unwanted complications.

**Kidnapped**

By: DKorley.

**CHAPTER 7**

The next morning, Johnathan was infront of Alex and the others trying to practice his accent to ask the Med-jai for Ardeth's hut.

"How's this?" He clears his throat and trys to talk an Egyptian accent." Where is Ardeth's hut?" Alex gave him a thumb's up.

"That's better, now go and ask him." Izzy said. Johnathan nodded and looked at Sarah who smiled, he has been having these odd feelings for her. He sometimes find himself wanting to be close to her, he stopped staring at her and went out the hut. He covered his face a little and went to one of the men. He was very tall, bald, and sinewy, he also had a big bruise on his eye. He looked at Johnathan suspiciously.

"What?" he asked.

"Where is Ardeth's hut?" Johnathan asked in a thick Egyptian accent.

"Down there." the man pointed five huts away sneering, Johnathan was suprised that Ardeth lived very near him. He nodded quickly and just when he was about to leave the man stopped him.

"Hey!" Johnathan frozed.

"What!" Johnathan slowly turned.

"I don't think I remember you being here." he said, Johnathan gulped and tried to think of something to say.

"I was with Anhur the whole time, I'm new." The man raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, then welcome."

"Thank you." Johnathan said, he turned and cursed under his breath as he walked back to his hut, he quickly entered sighing happily. Izzy sat near him wanting to hear what he had found out.

"So! Where is he!" Johnathan glared at him.

"Don't boss me around!" Johnathan looked around not wanting anyone from outside to hear. He then turned to Izzy and the others." He's only five huts away!" he whispered.

"But that's so close." Alex said.

"We go there in the night." Johnathan planned and they nodded.

**vvvvvvvvv**

Anhur cursed loudly when he recieved the news from one of his guards, he stood up from his chair walking pacing. He had just heard his own brother had 'taken' Evy from him. Evy was suppose to be angry at him, it looks like his plan hadn't worked.Anhur banged on the gold table knocking away the chinese vase.

"She has made a big mistake." he said under his breath, his guard stood there standing next to his chair.

"Yes she has master, she does not know your true power."

" She thinks all I said to her was a joke. Feh, I'll show her." Anhur said now sitting on his chair chuckling."She will see what I really am." He looked at the guard.

"You will bring the guards to me...bring them now!" he shouted at the last part making the guard hurry to Ardeth's hut. Anhur placed his finger under his chin. He suspecting strange things are happening around here. He saw his guard bring the other men who had attacked her earlier, one of them had a big briuse on his eye.

"Yes master.." he asked.

"You will go to Ardeth's hut and bring that woman to me. but first bring Ardeth." the guard grinned slowly nodding. Just when they were about to leave Anhur stopped him then went to him and punched him hard.

"I forgot, you tried to 'take' first didn't you? You disobeyed me. Don't you even touch her when he is with you...UNDERSTAND!" Anhur shouted at the last part.

"Yes master." Anhur stared disgustedly at him as he and the other Med-jai left.

**vvvvvvv**

Evy waited eagerly for Ardeth, she was getting a little worried about him. He has been gone for an hour. She sat on the bed wary of the unwanted visitors she might have. She footsteps on the sand and smiled, Ardeth was coming. But there was something wrong, no the cloth used for a door she saw five more shadows appearing. She couldn't get up, she wanted to see who was coming. Evy was a very curious person and she hated that, she gasped when she saw familiar faces. She got up quickly backing away.

"Don't come any closer!" she warned holding a hard object in her hand which was a vase.

They didn't listen, they smiled walking closer to her. She moved a little to the exit and ran out but unluckily she was caught her. The clamp her mouth and carried her struggling form out.

**vvvvvvv**

Ardeth sighed walking into where his brother was, it was even hard to call him brother. He even cringed when he called him that. He walked to Anhur who sat lazily in his golden chair smirking. Ardeth walked to him and stopped.

"What do you want?" Ardeth asked lazily not looking at Anhur. Anhur stood up and walked to Ardeth in his rich red colored and gold robes.

" That's a very good question, considering the fact that I already have what I wanted." he said slowly.

Ardeth got a little confused, he still stood there with his brother walking around him.

"You betrayed me Ardeth."

"Haven't I done that many times before?"

"Yes, but this is even more...I trust the fact that you are very angry with what I did to your men.. you know I really am old with that, they are mine now." Anhur said smirking." Now about Evelyn."

"What about Evy?"

"You know she was suppose to be mine."

"She's nobody's, she chooses for herself and that's me she chooses." Ardeth glared at him making Anhur laugh.

"Ardeth think again..." Ardeth was confused until he heard crying sounds of Evy, he then saw the guards carrying her inside holding her wrists. Ardeth then gave a cold glare to his brother..no his enemy Anhur who smirked widely.

"She's mine now, Ardeth..and you can't do anything about it."

"One day, when you die..I will look down at your dead body.._and I will laugh._" he sneered making Anhur not smirk anymore, he went to Evy and when the guards are about to attack Anhur raised his hand making them stop. Ardeth cupped Evy's cheeks.

"I will get you out of her." he whispered, and she nodded..she trusted him. She saw him go out of the building and she turned to Anhur.

"Wow, he really does love you..and you love him. What happened to Rick?" Evy gasped making Anhur laugh and then he stopped.

"You really thought I was joking when you gave yourself to Ardeth didn't you?" he said quietly, he snapped his fingers making the guards go away." You are mine now."

"I'm nobody's slave you bastard." she said back suprising him.

"Maybe I should give you an example Evelyn..nobody gets away with anything they do to me." he stroked her cheek and she slapped his hand off.

"A very fiesty one..even better."

**vvvvvvvv**

It was getting to evening, Ardeth had to save Evy but how? He saw a shadow appearing on the cloth used for a door and then Johnathan appeared with Alex, and Allan.

"Ardeth! We've been looking for you!" Johnathan whispered, Ardeth sighed happily he had help. Johnathan looked around searching for Evy, he then looked at Ardeth.

"We is Evy?" Ardeth sighed.

"They took her a little earlier but with your help we can free her and the others."

"You were suppose to protect her Ardeth!" Alex yelled coming to him.

"I did and I will go and save her..I love her." Ardeth regretted not to say the last part. Alex gasped a little.

"You mean you and her..." Ardeth nodded, Alex then stomped out the hut.

"I have to talk to him." Johnathan said a little shocked about the news of Ardeth with Evy, Rick has died only many months ago.

"No I will.." Ardeth insisted and Johnathan nodded watching Ardeth walk outside, Ardeth saw Alex sit on the sand near the beach. Alex didn't stand up when he saw Ardeth and he looked away. Ardeth went to sit by him.

"I know you hate the idea." Alex glared at him.

"Of course, I have only one father!"

"But even if your mother and I are together..that doesn't mean I will replace your father." Alex looked at him not glaring."When I see your father with both of you I could already tell that he was a great husband and father, that's why.." he touched Alex's shoulder."_ No one can ever take your father's place._" Alex nodded.

"It's just so hard..without him, I can't be strong." Alex said.

"But you are..you inherited it from him. Everyone can tell, except you have your mother's brain." Alex laughed when he patted his head.

"I think dad would like to see mum happy..I hope you make her happy or I'll kill you." Alex threatened joking.

"I will do my best..but for the meantime I think we have to go get her now." Alex nodded.

**vvvvvvvv**

Evy sat in the large bedroom she was in before she was at Ardeth's hut, she sat on her bed after a bath and a new dress. She was frightened, she was waiting for Ardeth to save her.Since she came back to Anhur she has been feeling so sick lately, she had gone to the bathroom several times to gfo and empty her stomach, her thoughts came back to the present when she heard a voice. She saw one Med-jai she recognized when she first met Ardeth.

"I'm sorry about this Miss O'connell." he said then walked to her giving her a key." Keep it, there's a door around here, there are many but one uses this key. That's all I can tell you Miss." she nodded quickly smiling then kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." he nodded.

"Also Anhur calls you, hide the key." she did. She stood up very frightened and followed the guard to Anhur's room. She saw the room was big decorated with things he had stolen. She saw him in only robes drinking from a silver cup.

"You called?" she asked sneering. He looked up at her smirking.

"Yes I did."

"So what do you want!" she asked annoyed. He placed the silver glass on the table and walked to her slowly and she back away with her back hitting the wall. She then moved sideways as he followed, his eyes scared her a lot. She tried to run but he pushed her back, she back away sideways with him following and tried to go another way but he pushed her back again. She saw his bed and figured if she pass on it she can make her way to the door, She went next to the bed and then seconds later she jumped on the bed and got off it running to the door but since Anhur was fast he caught her by the waist raising her struggling form up and dumped her on his bed.

**vvvvvvv**

Ardeth quickly took his weapons and put his uniform on, Johnathan found some in the uniform he was wearing. Allan was also having his weapons, Alex was not because he was too young. He could only help the slaves escape. They went outside.

"Hey!" Ardeth turned and saw one Med-jai heading towards him he cut him putting him dead leaving Johnathan frozen.

"I never agreed to see a corpse." Johnathan said, Ardeth placed his sword in its place.

"Get used to it because you will be seeing more" he said and they continued to go on. They made it pass the other hut, Izzy and Sarah met them near Anhur's building. Their plan was working successfully, a little.

**vvvvvvv**

**Liked it? Hope you enjoy them and then review! Next chapter will come soon!**

**-Dixie**


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday, September 01, 2005

**Disclaimer**:I do not own 'The Mummy' and 'The Mummy Returns', they belong to Stephen Sommers.

**Author's Note**:Thanks for the great reviews, I hope you will love this chapter I updated. I will try to make this longer, as you can all see the tension is really growing. I was working on this story for 'The Mummy' and here is the summary...

For Upcoming Story: Many years ago when Evy was a seven year old her nineteen-year-old sister was reported to have commited suicide while she was with her newly wed husband Brendan in their new home. Evy has been confused for a long time why her sister commited suicide but until her son Alex had given her newspapers of people living in the same house her sister was in and dying mysteriously. Evy suspects that her sister might have been murdered and goes to that house and starts to see the terrifying things her sister saw.

Okay what do you all think? Do you think I should write it or not. Anyway the story is a little like Amityville Horror but I didn't copy the plot. It's just that there isn't going to be some old legends and stuff but some ghosts and secrets like the ones in most horror movies. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story then please read and review.(:

-DKorley.

**Summary**: Ardeth and the others have made it in the building and it looks like he has had a few men who had never changed. They then free the slaves and Ardeth goes to find Evy.

**Kidnapped**

By: DKorley.

**CHAPTER EIGHT.**

Izzy had placed a ladder up to a small window, Ardeth kept eye on anyone who had woke up. The clan heard a faint noise and Ardeth turned to his side and saw who it was...it was one of his former men Arnicas.( The one who gave Evy the key.) Just when he was about to attack Arnicas wringed his hands up in the air saying that he wasn't going to harm.

"Master Ardeth." he came to Ardeth.

Ardeth hasn't been seeing him cause anybody harm, Arnicas was the one who was always honest to Ardeth. And even after Anhur's wrath he was still on Ardeth's side.

"I gave her the keys for one of the doors, but Anhur called her."

Ardeth knew that he was talking about Evy, he was worried by the fact that Anhur has called her. He nodded his head and turned to the others and Alex was already climbing the ladder first.

"Arnicas I want you to do me a favor."

"Anything master."

"You will come up the ladder and help them free the slaves, alright?"

"Yes of course." Arnicas went with them, when Ardeth was about to enter the building on the front by ten other of his Med-jai men who offered to help. Others were men who were forced to do this kind of job, when Ardeth entered the building. Relieved by the fact that some of the Med-jai were on his side and standing guard outside of the Anhur's place. Ardeth suddenly heard footsteps and walked up the stairs seeing that the slaves were leaving.

**vvvvvvv**

"Come on!" Alex whispered.

Johnathan and Izzy had gone in the other rooms, Alex saw the women going and one familiar face.

"Miranda!" she turned and saw Alex smiling, she went to hug hiim tightly and she pulled back cupping his cheeks.

"Alex you're alright!" she said, he nodded. Miranda then looked up and saw Allan.

"Hello." she said nervously.

"Hi." Alex looked from her to Allan and smiled a little.

"Miranda this is my friend Allan." he said and she nodded.

**vvvvvvv**

Evy had slapped Anhur on the face, he cried out in pain. She was very suprised she had a strong hand like that, she got of the bed and when she headed to the door he had grabbed her and she fought him off. He strucked her on the face which made her fall. She was holding her cheek in the floor, she couldn't move, she was too hurt. Anhur laughed loudly and bended down on her.

"Now.."

Then the door banged open: it was Ardeth. He punched Anhur off Evy, Evy quickly stood up wincing when her recent injuries hit her. When Anhur was on the floor, Ardeth turned to her and she went to hug him tightly and kissed him then she pulled back.

"I told you I would get you." he said.

"I know."

They saw Anhur groaning and standing up, Ardeth then turned to her holding her shoulders.

"You have to go now." she remembered what he had said earlier." she took a deep breath shooking her head.

"No I can't..I won't lose you." she began to cry and Ardeth cupped her cheeks.

"Yes you must, please do this...for me, for Alex." he whispered, she hesitated a bit then slowly nodded.

"Alright..I will." she said and kissed him deeply and pulled back. She looked at Anhur who already stood and went away. Ardeth turned to him taking out his sword.

"My my, you know you got me really jealous." he said mocking Ardeth.

Then Anhur took his sword and the two began to fight.

**vvvvvv**

Evy saw two doors open, one was her room the the other were for the other slaves. She then saw Alex lleading the women out. He saw her and began to smiled widely.

"Mum.."

She began to cry and then he ran to her then hugged her tightly, she hug him back tightly. She was so worried of Alex, now he was alright. She pulled back kissing his forhead, she looked up seeing Johnathan and Izzy.

"Evy.."

Johnathan went to hug her and pulled back shocked of what she looks like now.

"Oh God Evy are you alright?" she nodded. He kissed her forhead laughing, he was so glad his sister was alright. His attention were now on the slaves.

"Come on, we have to go." he said.

They already freed all of the women, but are now having complications. When they came out a war was already starting. The Med-jais were fighting with the bad ones now and the entire town were screaming and running. The slaves already found a way out. Evy and the others also went the same way now in the town, but Johnathan stood.

"Johnathan!" Sarah called, he looked at her."We have to go!" she said.

"No, I have to fight here."

"Wha.."

"You have to go now, I can't be the scared person anymore. Go, I promise I will join you."

"Johnathan no."

"Please I promise." she hesitated but nodded slowly looking down, Johnathan cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply. Sarah was surprised and slowly she kissed back. He pulled back.

"Go." she nodded and left.

**vvvvvvvv**

**Sorry was it short? Please tell me in your reviews. And also tell me of I should write that story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.(: Next chappie coming soon!**

**-Dixie**


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday, September 03, 2005

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Mummy' and 'The Mummy Returns'.

**Author's Note**: Okay here is the other chapter for 'Kidnapped'. And I'm going to write my new upcoming story, to you all the truth I'm actually the master of horror fics well not exactly but I have my own talent. Also in the new story I will write after 'Kidnapped', involves Rick a little and about his past. As you all can see there will be a few surprises about him. Okay I hope you enjoy this fic then **Please Read and Review.**

**P.S**: Oh and to Evelyn Carnarhan O'connell, the pen name is in your email.(:

**Summary**: Johnathan fights and is soon with the others after the huge war around Anhur's territory but Ardeth doesn't join them and they don't know if he is alive or not. Evy is so worried and also finds out what was the cause of her sickness. Meanwhile Ardeth is sent to a hospital knowing that everyone is save but he will have to be in the hospital for a long time before he plans to go to London to reunite with Evy and the others.

**Kidnapped**.

By: DKorley.

**CHAPTER 9**

Ardeth was losing, he was cut on the thigh and arm. He almost sunk to the floor but got up again. Anhur wasn't cut at all, it seems that he was faster than Ardeth.

"You see Ardeth, you didn't deserve to be leader of all these men. I was, for all this time I deserved to take that place."

Ardeth took a deep breath tired of his brother's words, he swung his sword at him but Anhur blocked it with his sword. Two of them glared at eachother still in their place, Anhur pulled his sword back smirking at Ardeth. Ardeth looked at the candle beside him, he had promised Evy that he will come back but he couldn't just sacrificed his life. What if Anhur still lived?

His mind came back to the present when Anhur swung at him and suprisedly he stabbed him in the stomach. Anhur held his breath when he felt his brother's sword in his stomach. He felt a crimson liquid felt from the corner of his mouth, he didn't changed though he looked at the candle beside him and then at Ardeth who pulled the sword out of him, Anhur then fell to his right target knocking the candle off and the fire started.

**vvvvvvv**

Johnathan was suprised he had fought off a lot of men even stronger than him, he quickly went in the alley and saw the ship he brought earlier that his friends, love, and family were. He ran to the ship and looked back seeing that a fire was starting and had engulfed the whole building.

"Ardeth.." he whispered.

His attention was now on the boat and he ran and climbed onto it, Evy had a worried look on her face looking at Johnathan.

"Johnathan what about Ardeth." she asked, he ignored her.

"Izzy..start the boat." he said sadly.

"Johnathan!" Evy yelled and he turned to her." Where is Ardeth?"

"He's dead." he said calmly, and what put everyone in surprise was when Evy had shook her head to his response.

"No, he's not dead. He promised Johnathan..." She began to cry and Sarah came to comfort her."He promised he won't die, Johnathan stop the boat!"

"He's dead Evy! Look there!" she didn't, she was shooking her head. Alex came out of his room hearing the loud noises and looking down. He gasped when he saw the ship moving especially when Ardeth wasn't in it.

"Johnathan please stop the ship." she cried.

"Evy some promises aren't meant to happen." he yelled.

"He can't be dead." she said quietly sitting on the small bench.

Sarah came to her wrapping her arms around her as she cried hard on her shoulder. Johnathsn hated to see his little sister cry, but he painfully ignored her walking to Izzy as he rode the ship. Evy had cried until she fell asleep still in Sarah's arms. It took about three weeks before they landed in London, Johnathan and the others noticed how pale and tired Evy has been. Johnathan dropped Sarah, Allan, with Izzy at his house. He looking on the front seat where Evy was sitting looking out the window, he had seen that look before. Pale face..he saw it nine years ago when she was pre...

_'Stop thinking those thing Johnathan..she can't be pregnant"_ he thought still driving, he looked back at Miranda and Alex who were sleeping peacefully.

He stopped at the O'connell manor, it was very late at night and Johnathan had to wake Miranda and Alex up while Evy went to the front porch. She was surprised the door was unlock the whole time, she looked inside and sighed..no one had stoled anything. She had to get a spare key she kept in her bedroom.Another sickness caught her and she ran upstairs to the bathroom emptying her stomach.

Johnathan stopped Miranda who turned to him.

"Watch Evy closely.."

"Why?"

"She been sick the whole time, remember when she kept on vomiting.."Miranda nodded." I'm thinking she's pregnant, check her.." he whispered and Miranda nodded and went off with Alex.

"What's he saying?" Alex asked.

"Nothing." she answered.

Evy heard Alex and Miranda come in and locked the door, she looked at the mirror. She was so glad this whole thing was over but sad that Ardeth was gone.

_'No..no he's not..he promised.'_ she thought, she didn't want to cry, she believed that Ardeth might still be alive somewhere. She looked closely at the mirror and noticed a sudden change in her, her hair was like when she was younger and met Rick but her face color was so white. She was very confused until she felt her stomach and gasped, her stomach was usually flat but there was a bump and she didn't had much food back in Egypt.

_'Oh my God, I might be pregnant.'_ she recognized the face, how pale she is and was always tired. Plus the vomiting. She had to go to the hospital and make sure.

**vvvvvv**

Ardeth fluttered his eyes open, he realized he was in a hospital. He saw bandages wrapped tightly around his burnt and injured parts. He looked over on his side and saw a row of beds with his men on them including Arnicas.

He remembered getting out of the fire and fighting those men off and then he passed out suddenly. He got up and winced in pain laying back down, a nurse came to him.

"_Hello, I'm Roxanne."_ she spoke in Egyptian.

"Ardeth." he responded.

_"Ardeth I'm afriad you will be staying here for a long time, you have been hurt quite badly."_ he nodded slowly, he then remembered Evy and the others. He had asked the nurse if she had an Evelyn Carnarhan-O'connell and the others' names. The nurse had said no and he sighed happily, they were alright.

_"How many days do I have to stay here." _he asked.

_"About six or seven months."_she answered and Ardeth sighed sadly.

'_I guess they have to wait.' _he thought.

**vvvvvvv**

**Liked it? Next Chapter will be coming soon!**

**-Dixie**


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday, September 04, 2005

**Disclaimer**:I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns'

**A/n**:I just finished watching this funny movie, I think it's call Houpse Party or something. Can you believe one of the characters is called Pee Wee. Anyway it was so funny but enough about that. This is the tenth chapter of 'Kidnapped' where it starts to get dramatic, I'm updating sooner because I have to go to Pensylvania tomorrow and get my hair done plus go to back-to-school shopping for supplies and clothes then get ready for my first day in high school...finally! Now I can boss my brothers around (: Anyway you see that I will have very busy days that's why I'm updating sooner. Also this chapter is when it gets dramatic, no action because Anhur is finally dead. So I hope you find this chapter enjoyable and **Please Read and Review.(:**

**Summary**: Evy goes to the doctor's office and finds out she is in fact pregnant, Ardeth is still in the hospital while Evy faces pregnancy back in London.

**Kidnapped**

By: DKorley.

**CHAPTER TEN**

Evy stood in the train station talking to Alex in the train, he was going to boarding school to make up all the grades since his 'absence'. The police had told the school about the kidnapping and Alex has the perfect excuse.

"Be good in school..last time I heard you had a fight with that boy."

"Mum he started."

"Well don't fight just go to the office." Alex sighed nodding, his best friend Dawn was next to him sleeping.

"Tell Dawn I said hello, even though she's snoring.." Evy muttered making Alex snicker a bit, she kissed him on the forhead and the train started to move.

"Bye Mum." he waved and she waved back.

"Bye Alex, don't get into any trouble." he nodded and she winked at him. To both of them it meant 'I love you' and he winked back smiling and waving. The trian left and Evy sighed leaving the train station then meeting Miranda who was in the front seat of the car. Evy smiled entering and drove.

"Miss Carnarhan..."

"Evy..we're friends now aren't we?" Miranda nodded smiling."Now what was it you wanted to say?" Evy asked.

"Well I wanted to ask, how does it feel when you are in love?" Miranda asked.

"Well I really don't know, when I met Rick I just felt a spark anytime he touched me..like shaking hands for example...Why ask?"

"Allan." Miranda answered blushing.

"You like Allan?" Miranda nodded laughing a bit.

"Well I advise you to tell him." Evy smiled.

"I don't know if he likes me back."

"You never know if you don't try." Evy said looking at Miranda.

"Alright, I'll give it a try." Miranda said.

They reached the O'connell Manor, Miranda wanted to stay with Evy the whole year whil Alex is at school also secretly to keep an eye on her. Evy wanted to go to the hospital leving Miranda at home, she made sure the doors were locked to keep Miranda safe. Evy was nervous but she needed to check herself, she had the doctors check her and ask her questions. She waited nervously in the doctor's office, she saw him look on the clipboard and then at her.

"What is wrong with me Dr Wuornos?" she asked.

"Evelyn, while you were kidnapped did you get..um." he then sighed.

"Get what?"

"I shouldn't ask but did you have an intercourse?" Evy gasped.

"Are you saying..."

"Yes Evelyn..I'm afriad that you are with child." he said calmly." About two months now."

Evy was quiet, she buried her face in her hands starting to cry. Dr Wuornos came to her patting her back.

"Evelyn did something happen while you were in Egypt?" he asked quietly. She stood up and went out the office leaving a worried doctor in his office. Evy was now scared, she was scared of having this child being fatherless.

_'No not fatherless, he's not dead.'_she thought.

But what if Ardeth never comes back, that was the question running through her mind. What woul Alex and the others think? She sighed, her sister would tell her what to do. Evy had a big sister once, but she died killing herself. Helen was a good friend and sister to Evy,( In Upcoming story.) Evy reached her house and entered using her spare keys.

**vvvvvvv**

**FIVE MONTHS LATER.**

Ardeth was getting better every day, he managed to walk which was really great for him. He sat on his bed taking the medicine Roxanne had left for him. He sighed later on, he missed everybody especially Evy who must be very worried about him. He smiled at the memories with Evy when she was in his hut. He just had about three months left then he will reunite with her and the others.

"Ardeth?"

He looked up at Roxanne who smiled meaning she had some good news.

"_Hello Roxanne." _he greeted and she nodded.

"_I have good news, you will be going tommorow. The doctor said you are now perfectly fine." _she said which made Ardeth grin.

_"Thank you."_ he said.

The next day Ardeth had cought a ship and was now on his way to London to see everyone again, especially Evy.

**vvvvvvvv**

Evy had told everyone who were now helping her through her pregnancy, Miranda had been a big help and Johnathan with the others mostly came to visit her. Sarah had written a letter to her father that she was alright and was marrying Johnathan recieving a reply from her father who gave them his blessings. Allan and Miranda had gotten together and Alex has been writing to his mother and the others just to let her know that he isn't getting into any trouble and he is alright in school. Evy layed on her bed, it was very late at night and her baby was keeping her up every night. Evy sighed shifting into a comfortable position and smiled when she felt yet another kick.

"Don't you want mum to sleep?"

Evy has been talking constantly to her baby, Johnathan and Izzy found it wierd but she didn't care. She felt very cmfortable when she talked to her baby, the kicks stopped when Evy talked.

"You know I wasn't thinking of a name, maybe if you're a boy I would name you..lets see, how does Gabriel sound?" she felt a kick which meant a 'yes'.

"Alright if you're a girl...I would call you, Roselyn or Roxanne. No their too old I guess, I know. I would name you after my sister, Helen. You know I remember when I was little before she died, she used to read to me every night before I went to sleep. She was a good sister, but you have an older brother. He will be very good to you." She rubbed her stomach and then drifted of to sleep.

**vvvvvvv**

**How did you all like it? Please tell me in your wonderful reviews.(:**

**-Dixie**


	11. Chapter 11

Tuesday, September 06, 2005

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns.' they belong to Stephen Sommers.

**Author's Note**: Hey, I just finished my schedule. I can't believe it was that fast, anyway this is the update of 'Kidnapped' and I wanted to thank you all for those wonderful reviews. I hope that you will love this chapter more than the others because it might be a reunion chapter, you will have to find out when you read it.(: Right now I have a little time left before I help out with my brother. So again i hope you enjoy this chapter and **Please Read and Review(:**

**Summary**:Ardeth is know heading to London to reunite with Evy while she is at home very worried about him. Alex comes for Christmas and all of the family have a good time and maybe a surprise.

**Kidnapped.**

By: DKorley.

**CHAPTER 11**

Ardeth breathed the fresh air as soon as he stepped outside, he smiled. He was finally going to Lonodon, he saw that the town was now back into shape. The people working since that incident, he saw some men who worked by a harbor starting a ship and citizens paying. Ardeth checked in his pocket and smiled, he had enough money to get into the ship. He ran to one of the men.

_"Yes sir."_

_"Do you have a ship to London?"_ Ardeth asked showing the man the money, the man nodded smiling.

_"Yes, we have one. Right over there." _The man pointed to a big ship, Ardeth handed him the money and he lead Ardeth to the ship.

Ardeth sighed sitting on one of the benches, it seems he was the only one going to London. He felt tthe ship beginning to dock and took a deep breath smiling.

So he now goes to London.

**vvvvvvvv**

"Mum!" Alex got out of the train running to his mother and hugging her.

"Oh Alex.." she pulled back holding his shoulders smiling." I hope you didn't get into any trouble."

"No I didn't, I was very good."

"Sure?"

"Uhhhh...yeah!" he said nodding and now turned to Johnathan and Miranda.

"Uncle I heard you're now married to Sarah."

"Yep."

"Wow, and I thought you would end up alone and old..I had doubts you'll ever get married." Johnathan hit his head smiling.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"That's for opening your smart mouth."

"It is very useful at times." Alex said now hugging Johnathan and then Miranda then pulled back." And you're with Allan, you know he's suppose to practice with me when I get back."

" He told me." Miranda said.

They all went home, it was getting to Christmas and Evy was the most excited one. She decorated the house a little with Miranda and Sarah's help. Allan had snuck some misiltoes (I forgot how to spell it.) up for him and Miranda, the family and friends were all staying for the week until after Christmas. Evy had found out Alex was in trouble at school in a letter she recieved.

"Alex you told me you weren't in trouble!" Alex sighed.

"Have I told you how beautiful you looked." he sighed happily and Evy patted his head that it hurt.

"Ow!"

"Nice try, now if you don't behave in school you'll end up going back to public school here." Alex sighed nodding.

"Alright." he said and Evy hugged him.

"Don't lie anymore, its not right." she felt him nodding. She pulled back kissing his forhead and letting him go to practice with Allan.

"No! I beat you!" Izzy yelled.

"You were cheating I saw the card under your hand!" Johnathan yelled back.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

Evy sighed shaking her head snickering with Miranda and Sarah, they were in the kitchen cooking. Evy held her stomach when she felt a kick.

"Ow." she said quietly in response.

"Another kick?" Sarah asked.

"I'm afriad so, the baby won't even let me sleep." Evy answered smiling.

" I remember when my mother was with Allan, I was practically her slave..'Do the plates, this that.'" Evy laughed.

"I wanted to scream."she then sighed." I really miss her though."

"What happened to her?" Miranda asked.

"She died when she had my brother."

"I'm sorry for your lost."Evy put a hand on her shoulder.

**vvvvvvv**

**A WEEK LATER**

Ardeth got out of the ship and took a cab driving near the O'connell Manor. He decide to walk to the mansion, it was only about two blocks away.

"Hey!"

Ardeth looked back and saw one of those people who were thiefs, he was holding a dagger and Ardeth hit him only to get him to be unconcious. Ardeth didn't even bother to get him to safety, the police might be looking for him. Ardeth walked until he finally reached the O'connell Manor breathing deeply.

He went to the front porch hearing laughs and talking, he recognized Johnathan's voice and Izzy's who were arguing about some game. He then ranged the bell.

**vvvvvv**

"I'll get it." Johnathan stood from the dining table and went to the door, he looked throught the hold of the door and gasped.

_'It can't be him' _thought Johnathan and he opened the door which revealed Ardeth who smiled standing infront of him.

"Hello Johnathan." Ardeth said laughing at Johnathan's response.

"Shh..I thought you were dead." Johnathan whispered.

"What?"

"Never mind, come in." Johnathan lead him to the dining room, Ardeth saw Evy who was laughing with Sarah. He gaped a little when he saw a bump on her stomach.

"I have a surprise everyone." Johnathan went inside, the others couldn't see Ardeth.

"What is it Ardeth?" Evy asked. Johnathan smiled at Evy.

"Not what 'what' it's 'who' Evy." he said quietly, Ardeth then came in slowly.

"Ardeth!" Alex said. Evy just sat there in surprise looking at Ardeth.

"Ardeth, y-you're alive." she said quietly and he nodded smiling.

**vvvvvv**

**Liked it? I promise next chapter will come soon! Sorry it was short.**

**-Dixie**


	12. Chapter 12

Friday, September 09, 2005

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns', they belong to Stephen Sommers.

**Author's Note**: Sorry I kept so long, I'm now joining three activies in highschool and I'm having a lot of homework. I'm joining the Drama Club, Writer's and Artists Club, and the Girl's tennis team so I'm holding a lot of practice. I need them and the grades to get a scholarship, hopefully I'll get it. Anyway again I am so sorry about the absence and I hope you all will understand. I also wanted to tell you all that I will make this chapter short because it's the scene when Evy confronts Ardeth and also I don't have much time, it seems the other chapters are reducing a number of words. Oh and also I got an advanced art class and science honors, yay!

Now I'm planning to go on an advanced math class or my mom would freak! So here is the chapter of 'Kidnapped' and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and tell me in your reviews if this chapter was long enough, it will be a little short because I'm running out of ideas, the birth is next chapter and also epilogue and I promise it will be longer.

-Dixie.

**Summary**: Evy and Ardeth finally reunite, and there are more suprises coming in the way.

**P.S**: Oh yeah I'm now working on the upcoming story about Evy and her sister, I'm just finding some ideas now.

**Kidnapped**

By: DKorley.

**CHAPTER 12**

Everyone were quiet, Johnathan looked back and forth and talked to break the uncomfortable science.

"Um Ardeth why don't you sit down with us?" Ardeth didn't answer, he looked at him nodding and walked slowly to the seat next to Evy still looking at her and she had turned her head, another uncomfortable silence struck them. Alex cleared his throat thinking of something to say.

"Ardeth?"

"Ardeth turned his head away from Evy now looking at Alex.

"Yes Alex."

"So what happened after the fire?" he asked, Ardeth hesitated a bit and then spoke.

"Well I remember getting out and fought a little, next thing I passed out suddenly and I woke up in a hospital. A lady named Roxanne who was a nurse helped me. I was suppose to be in the hospital for seven months and they let me off earlier because I show them a lot of progress." Ardeth said.

"Oh, so you're okay now right?"

"Of course." Ardeth smiled, he then turned to look at Evy who was really not comfortabkle with him looking at her. Johnathan cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Uh Ardeth?" Ardeth turned to Johnathan.

"You know..me and Sarah are married."

"Oh that's great..I'm happy for the two of you." Ardeth said smiling. Evy then stood up and everyone's attention was on her.

"I have to go now." she said and started to walk, Ardeth stood up going after her and then grabbing her arm and she pulled back.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"Evy please..."

Everyone now came in the living room watching the whole scene, Alex was taken by Miranda who was accompanied by Allan.

"No! I've been so worried to death about you! You promised me that you would come back to the ship and we would come here..." she cried.

"And I am here..."

"No! Don't tell me that, I've waited for six months and everybody believed you were dead! I didn't, I couldn't believe that after that promise you made you would break it..." she started to get soft." But you didn't, after that fire and you were fighting..you could have died." she sniffed smiling."You thought of me the whole time didn't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." he answered.

She slowly walked to him, and then they were very close until they hugged. Ardeth was careful not to press her stomach. He buried his head in her shoulders smelling her sweet scent he has missed, he pulled back kissing her softly.

"Oh isn't that sweet..I think I'm about to cry." Johnathan said. Izzy looked at him grinning and then burst out laughing.

"You're a fag!" Izzy laughed.

"What does that mean?" Johnathan asked. Izzy cleared his throat and walked up the stairs bursting out laughing again.

Ardeth and Evy didn't care what was going on behind, they pulled back putting their forheads together smiling.

Later everyone went back to the dining room having a great chrismas dinner. Everyone finished and went to sleep, Evy and Ardeth were together again. Evy smiled as he wrapped his arms around her laying his hand on her stomach and snuggling into her.

"When are you expecting?" he asked quietly.

"In about two-three months." she heard him sigh happily, but he had a second reason."You're still going to suffer this whole deal, it's never too late." she laughed.

"Oh no."

Ardeth was write to say 'oh no', he had did everything at Evy's command. He couldn't wait for the baby to be born, he wanted to see his child..and not be following Evy's commands.

**vvvvvvv**


	13. Final Chapter

Monday, September 12, 2005.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'the Mummy Returns.'

**A/n**:Sorry I took long to update, I had to take a physical to play tennis and lots of homewark picking on me..anyway I am now working the my new story I had mentioned earlier, you're really gonna get scared I promise hehehe. It involves ghosts like I told and really big suspense. Don't miss to read it, I figured 'The mummy' should hacve a horro for once. Anyway this is the last chapter of 'Kidnapped', and I wanted to thank you for all those wonderful reviews, enjoy!

-DKorley.

**Summary**:Ardeth asks Evy to marry him and they did it soon before the baby is born and a lot more to come.

**Kidnapped.**

By: DKorley

**FINAL CHAPTER**

Alex and Izzy were playing poker( without Evy knowing.) Johnathan and Sarah had gone to Egypt to visit her father, Miranda and Allan had gone out for a walk. Ardeth then came in with with an apron and a tray with food on it.

"Ha! I win-" Izzy stopped and looked at Ardeth who glared at him.

"Talk and I'll break your neck." he said walking up the stairs with Alex and Izzy looking up at him and when he was gone...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They burst out laughing, Izzy fell on the ground now there was silence and then Alex laughed.

Ardeth reached Evy's door holding the tray and knocking the door.

"Come in." he heard her say, he entered and Evy smiled now beggining to laugh.

"It's not funny." he grumbled, he handed her her plate.

"Thank you so much." she smiled making him smile." Now get me some ice-cream!" she said and he frown.

"You know you should have said it when you sent me for the food!" he said.

"Now go get me ice-cream..think of the baby." she said pretending to speak innocently. He stood up walking out the door and looked at her smiling a bit, he walked in the hallway. He was excited to see his child for the first time, he was hoping for a boy but a girl would be nice.

'As long as its healthy.' he thought entering the kitchen after seeing Izzy being laughed at by Alex. He took some ice-cream and went back upstairs to Evy.

"Is it big enough?"

"Trust me, it is." he handed her the ice-cream, surprisedly she had already finished the food he gave her. He watched her feed on the ice-cream and she looked up.

"What?"

"Why don't we go outside for awhile."

"Why?" she asked.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Is it food?" she joked and both of them laughed.

"No." he waited for her to finish her ice-cream, she got dressed going down the stairs with him. They walked around the house hearing Alex's and Izzy's fighting over the poker game. And they stopped by the fountain.

"So what did you wanted to talk-" she stopped when Ardeth kissed her cupping her cheeks, they pulled back looking into eachother's eyes.

"Marry me, tonight." he simply said and she gasped.

"W-what?" she asked quietly and he took out a small box.

"Let me do this the proper way." he knelt down looking up at her smiling, she covered her mouth, tears flowing out of her eyes."Evy I'm not doing this for the baby but for you, I love you so much and I want you to be mine forever so please.." he opened the velvet box revealing a ring." Marry me, tonight." he finished. She sniffed wiping her tears.

"Yes." she said. He slowly smiled and then grinned now hugging her close.

It seems Ardeth had alread planned the wedding but it wasn't that big, unfortunately Johnathan and Sarah were in Egypt but the ceromony was still good. They had sent a letter to them to let them know about it and they had replied. It was a wonderful ceremony for them, even though Evy only wore her white evening dress but she was beautiful, they hired a minister in the church she and Alex go to before Ardeth came. Two months passed and she was in the hospital now in labor and Ardeth was at her side as she laid on her side silently in pain. Alex had gone to school two weeks ago, Johnathan and Sarah were back from Egypt in the waiting. Dr. Wuornos came inside the room Evy and Ardeth were in.

"Doctor?" Evy called and the doctor came to her.

"Yes Evy?"

"Last time you gave me pain killers right?"

"Yes, don't worry we still have them." Evy smiled sweat on down on face and she felt another contraction and held Ardeth's hands tightly.

"Nurse!" he called the brunette who was by the small table.

"Yes doctor?"

"Bring the pain killers." he ordered and the nurse froze, Dr. Wuornos turned." Well! What are you waiting for we have a woman in labor here!" he almost yelled.

"Yeah I notice that...it's just-"

"Just what!"

"We don't have any, they're finished." she said shutting her eyes for more yelling. She opened her eyes seeing him put his hand on his forhead sighing. She saw him walk next to Ardeth looking at Evy.

"Evy.."

"I know, I heard."

"You realize this is going to hurt a lot, more than when your first birth." she nodded hesitantly and smiled a little, the doctor smiled meaning 'Good luck' and he went out. Evy was now looking at Ardeth still holding his hand.

"Promise me you'll stay." he kissed her pale hand smiling.

"Of course I will...you will be alright." he assured her.

"I hope." she answered.

They had told the nurse about Ardeth staying trough the birth, it took a lot of arguing to get it. Hours passed and the contractions started to come sooner and more painful. Sometimes Evy would shut her eyelids tightly beginning to cry a little. (Just to let you all know, this is my first time writing a birth scene. So you might not like I think) Ardeth would always comfort her, kissing her. Seven hours passed and Evy was ready to give birth, all the nurses surrounded her and it was so quiet. Ardeth still held her hand, he was very nervous and scared.(First of all, I did research and they did have some medicine used for pain killers..if you're wondering.)

"When I coun't to three, you start pushing for ten seconds..alright?" the nurses instructed Evy who indolently nodded. She was drenched with sweat and took breaths breaths.

"One..." she adjusted herself a little.

"Two..." she took a deep breath, gathering the little strength she has and held on to Ardeth's hand.

"Three!" she pushed with all her strength, Ardeth was too nervous to feel his bones crushing.

"One, two, three, four, five..." Evy almost screamed, she held it back. She didn't wanted to like her first birth with Alex." ...Six, seven, nine, ten." She fell back on the pillow, she was so exausted.

"One more and then you're all done." the nurse said. "Again."

Evy pushed hard with the little strength she had, Ardeth felt a vicelike grip on his hand but didn't care. He was afriad, nervous, excited. He heard her cry out and fell back to the pillow, silence hit them for a few minutes. He was beginning to get worried until a baby's cry broke the silence. He heard Evy start to laugh a little when she heard it, still closing her eyes. She felt a light weight on her chest and she opened her eyes seeing a pink bundle and her baby's face.

"A girl."

She then carried her newborn daughter into her arms, crying tears of joy, she gazed at the beautiful daughter she had in her arms. And then she kissed her forhead, Ardeth took his daugther's finger and kissed her little hand which grasped his finger.

"Oh, she's really strong." he laughed a little.

"I want to name her Helen...after my sister."

"You never told me you had a sister."

"She died, a long time ago."

"I'm sorry."

"No, right now I have her."

"I want to name her Ava, for her middle name." Ardeth said.

"Ava?"

"A latin name, don't tell me an Egyptologist doesn't know this!"

"Sorry, I think it's a lovely name." she laughed and they both kissed, Ardeth then went in the waiting room to call Johnathan and Sara who were sleeping.

**vvvvvvv**

FOUR YEARS LATER

Thirteen year old Alex slept peacefully in his sleep, he was now out of boarding school and going to a public high school. He snored loudly and then his door crept open. A little brunette girl stepped in his room, she smiled when she saw his trumpet on his drawer. She took it and put it next to his ear..then she blew.

"AAAAAAH!" He yelled falling off his bed, the blankets covered him and he groaned. He heard a familiar laugh.

"YOU LITTLE.."He quickly removed the blankets off him and chased his sister Helen.

Four months pregnant Evy was with Ardeth in the kitchen, she already heard Alex's yell. She sighed looking up the long stairs, Jonathan, Izzy, and Allan were playing poker. Miranda and Sara were sitting on the couch playing with Sara's two-year-old son Conner. Alex and Helen were down the stairs running, Helen knocked of the chess board.

"EH! I was winning!" Johnathan whined.

Evy sighed shaking her head.

"Ardeth do something with those kids." she said, he sighed going into the living room.

"Knock it off!" he shouted.

"She started it!" Alex shouted still chasing Helen, Ardeth went back inside the kitchen seeing Evy laugh.

"Helen never stops torturing him does she?" Ardeth nodded kissing her.

In the evening the family and friends, they all laughed at Izzy's stories during his childhood years and in a couple of years back.

"Me and Rick were playing poker, and I was the one who always won and he wanted a rematch! So we played for for hours and heck he owed me alot of money. He finally won and I gave him his money and he went off, I didn't even realize he was going off with my money. So I walked and walked until an hour later...I realized how stupid I was cuz he ran off with my money! I chased him down." they all laughed hard.

They were all silent for awhile." I miss him." Alex said, Evy patted his head and Ardeth raised his glass.

" For being a great husband..."he looked at Evy who smiled." a great father.." Alex smiled." And most of all he was a honest friend, and he will always be remembered...To Rick." he said.

"To Dad." Alex raised his cup.

"To Rick." Evy did the same.

"To Ricky!" Helen almost shouted making everyone laugh a little.

"To my boy Rick." Izzy did the same.

And everyone did the same, putting their cups and glasses together and finally continuing their dinner conversations.

**vvvv**

**First of all I am sooooooooo sorry! For taking that long, I had a little family problems and my brother accidentally put in my new story and I just saw that. I am so sorry again. But I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**-Dixie**


End file.
